Various electrical and mechanical safety systems are known for responding to abnormal conditions such as a fire in an industrial, business or residential area or an uncontrolled chemical process in a chemical plant. However, many of the known electrical and/or mechanical systems require extensive alarms and controls for activation and operation. Many systems require either human activation of the system or human operation of at least a portion of the system in order to adequately respond to abnormal conditions such as a fire. Thus, the need exists for a safety system which is independent of human activation and operation and which does not require extensive alarms, circuits and controls.